unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
The King of the Fandom
Fourth The Boy on Fire Who Lived The Boy on Fire Who Lived, aka Chai, who is also known in the Madrigal database as Analyzingwizard7, is the King of the 39 Clues Fandom. He claimed this title in May 2014 and got coronated in June. He is, as of February 2014, 18 years old. He joined the Fandom on 23rd January 2010, but had read The Maze of Bones, discovering the series on 8th December 2009. He will now let other fandom members and fellow Wikians post what they think about him. Go ahead! He has a bloody mustache! :{]> And bloody hair! AND IS A BLOODY FANBOY. His Alter ego is Cley Rosenbloom Pierce, who is suspected to be the notorious Jake Rosenbloom. Cley is also the Deputy Chairperson of Founders Media and a huge villain in his own right. He is an Amian shipper, although he was Evamy till Evan's death. (Jake is a horrible jerk!) (He is indeed!)(HE SHALL DIEEEEEEEE!)Capitalcelebrating1 (talk) 08:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC)the King BLAHHH dude what the heck did you edit? He shares his birthday with: A Pope, an international singer and her Barcelona player boyfriend, The 39 Clues: The Clue Hunt #7: The Viper's Nest, a Star Trek actor, and many other unknown people. He likes Soccer ie, football. He is a fan of Real Madrid Club de Futbol, Chelsea Fo otball Club, and the team of his city. And songs: *We Remain by Christiana Aguilera (please learn to spell) *Who we are *Devil May Cry *Outside by Ellie Goulding & Calvin Harris PS: These 3 songs are part of the Catching Fire soundtrack. Lyzzy He is also contemplating to be a part of the shippers of the worlds most famous fanship, if he wasn't scared about Lyss' and Oz's retaliation. But youree the best man!@0@0@ YOU HAVE A FLAT FACE. disembodied not disenchanted He is now a loyal Lyzzy and Ruthlyss shipper. And CARIAN! And JacqueLyss! :D Jacque? Jacque's' , actually. What? What, what? Whatss Jacques? Cley Cley Rosenbloom Pierce is his alter ego. Tall, immortal@17, with red hair and red eyes, he's the new head of Founders Media. Category:Awesome MBer Category:Lucian Wikian Category:Community Category:FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:Ships Category:Lyzzy Category:Madrigals Category:Fanboy Category:Infobox templates Category:Clever Category:Non shipped members Category:By the King Category:Blahblahblah Category:Clever clever clever Category:FAMOUS Category:Awesomeness at it's very best Category:Awesomely evil Category:Snowa Claus Category:ELVES Category:Faeries Category:PRESENTS Category:Why is it Snowa Claus? Category:Awesome Person Category:Smartest wikian Category:Cahill Emperor Category:Smartest my *** Category:Cahill Fanboy Category:Clever not clever Category:Cleverer than Megan Category:Or So He Thinks Category:The Outcast Category:Megan is a Cobra Category:Cahill Supremo Category:Need more medals Category:Carian is better than Amian Category:The Outcast IS LYSS Category:Megan is a Whale Category:Or Ekat Category:Supremoi Category:Haha medals Category:MOI #1 Category:CARIAN WILL NEVER BEST AMIAN Category:Amian has not existed since TCH Category:Amian has never existed since TCH Category:Supreme Cahill Incharge of the World Category:Cahill University Chancellor Category:Amian has been the underdog since TCH Category:Amian will be canon Category:In charge. Haha, funny joke, dude. Category:Sith...? Category:Chief Justice of the Fandom Category:Chief Weird of the Fandom Category:The head of the Good guys Category:Delusional is better Category:Megwhale Category:Narwhale Category:Deluded Megwhale Category:I do need to meet her Category:Non-human Category:DAT'S RIGHT Category:O_O Category:Funny face,.. Without the mouth? Category:Funny mouth Category:? Category:Glitter Category:! Category:Whales are evil Category:Indeed Category:But im eviler Category:CAAAAAAPS